A Snake Among Badgers
by Shirodenkou
Summary: What if Severus had a son? And when he starts attending Hogwarts he has high expectations of what will happen. But what if things don't go the way he planned? What if something horrible happened that made his relationship with his father strained? How could he forgive his father after Severus told his son he was disowned?


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine, but I wish it was.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

Wait a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself. The story doesn't start here. Oh no. My story starts a long time ago. Well maybe not that long ago. Alright, it was eleven years ago to the day that my story started. So let's start then?

*Eleven Years Ago*

A baby's cry sounded throughout the room. It was a little boy, who was soon named Raleigh. The day should have been a glorious one if not for the death of a loved one. The boy's mother didn't make it through the delivery of her child. The father, now single, had to raise his son all on his own. But as he stared down at his son he told himself that he wouldn't fail his son.

*Five Years Later*

Little Raleigh was as happy as any five year old boy would be after he skinned his knee. He was now sitting on the countertop in the bathroom with his father in front of him. The boy had no tears in his eyes as he watched his dad.

"What did I tell you about running in the back garden?" The boys' father asked the small child.

"You told me not to Daddy." The little boy, Raleigh, replied. "Are you mad?"

"You know I could never be angry with you." The child's father said with a smile that was reserved for his son only. "Now would you like a dragon or griffin bandage?"

"Dragon please!" The boys' father gently put the band aid on his son's knee. The bandage was blue and had little green dragons roaring and spewing fire on it.

"I love you Daddy!" Raleigh smiled as he got lifted off the counter and into his daddy's arms.

"I love you too, my son."

*Five Years Later*

The little boy was growing up way too fast. Well at least for his father he was. Raleigh was now ten years old. He never really cared that he only had a dad. Yes, he did ask about his mother, but his Daddy was enough for him.

The boy was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast when an owl flew in through the window. The owl was a dark brown color.

"Daddy?" The boy asked.

"Yes, son?" His father replied from the sink where he was cleaning a pan he used to make breakfast. Even though his father was a wizard, he stilled liked to do things without magic.

"When can I go to Hogwarts?"

His father chuckled a little bit. "Next year."

"Oh."

There was silence in the kitchen for a moment.

"When can I get an owl like yours Daddy?" The boy asked gesturing to the dark brown owl on the owl perch in the living room.

"Why do you require an owl?" The father inquired.

"Because every wizard has an owl Daddy." The boy said.

"Not every wizard has an owl, son."

"Oh."

Silence passed through the kitchen again.

"But we can go get you an owl today if you'd want to." The boys' father said.

Later that day there were two owls sitting on the owl perch in the living room. One was dark brown and the other was pure black with golden eyes.

*Present Time*

And one year later here I am, waiting to be sorted with all of the other first years.

"Ronald Weasley." A lady with graying hair called. Her name was Professor McGonagall. She would be my Transfiguration teacher for the next seven years.

A red headed boy walked up to a stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed a ratty old hat on his head. But this hat wasn't any old ordinary hat. It could talk!

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. A table decorated in red and gold started clapping and cheering.

"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called again. A girl with bushy brown hair stepped up to the stool. Once the hat was placed on her head it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The table decorated in red and gold cheered again.

"Draco Malfoy." A boy with either really light blonde or silver hair, I couldn't really tell which, walked up to the stool. The hat didn't even touch his head when it called out "SLTHERIN!" A table decked out in green and silver clapped.

"Susan Bones." A girl with brunette hair walked up to be sorted. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. This time a table with black and yellow clapped and cheered.

"Padma Patil." A girl with black hair and black eyes walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. A bronze and blue table cheered for her.

"Parvati Patil." A girl that looked just like the one who got sorted before her, sat on the stool. They had to be twins. "GYRFFINDOR!" The red and gold table clapped.

The group of first years was getting smaller and smaller. There was only a handful of us left.

"Harry Potter." The hall went silent. I guess they just figured out that Harry was coming this year. Dad told me a long time ago that Harry Potter would be in my year. Frankly I could care less. A small boy with black hair and glasses stepped up to the stool. After about a minute the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" The red and gold table stood up and cheered really loud for him. Some of the teachers were clapping quite loudly as well.

"Raleigh Snape." The hall went silent again. I can't really blame them though, I am the son of the hated potions professor. I had the same black hair as my dad, although it was cut shorter than dad's, and I have my mums' blue eyes.

I sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. 'What an interesting mind you have, mister Snape.' A voice in my head said. It was the hats! 'You are very loyal, and very cunning. I see ambition in you. Yes, you aren't judgmental are you? I know just where to put you'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


End file.
